Escape to the Shadows
by Quincygirl93
Summary: A creature known for hiding under beds pays a fearful Professor Crane a visit, offering him a trip to her world. Set during "Lock Up".


Escape to the Shadows

Summary: A creature known for hiding under beds pays a fearful Professor Crane a visit, offering him a trip to her world. Set during "Lock Up". Don't own anything except Boogey. This is another version of her, not as obsessed but she does get a little creepy.

* * *

_Part 1_

_**Screams.**_

Screams of fear and pain ricocheted off the walls, causing the shadow cloaked creature to wince. It had been like that ever since the new chief of security had been hired, his employers unaware that he had quite a violent history. It wasn't as if she cared for his victims, but as the door opened and the vile thing that dared to call himself human tossed tonight's punching bag onto the bed, she felt a wave of sympathy wash over her. The poor man was whimpering, his pale skin decorated with fresh bruises and scratches. His dark blue eyes grew wide with the sudden click of handcuffs and the cruel man grinned rather sadistically before disappearing out the door once again. The man now trapped to the bed sighed, wimpering in pain and shivering as a chilly breeze passed through the open window above him.

"Honestly."

He jumped at the word, glancing around fearfully in the dark for it's source. "We leave you humans alone and what happens?" The feminine voice sounded disgusted and sympathetic at the same time, it's source sliding out of the shadows across from him. The red haired man merely stared at her, scooting away as she got closer. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered, her large four fingered claws easily breaking the chain that connected the two metal cuffs. "There. Better?" She asked as he rose, biting his lower lip as their eyes met. "Yes. Thank you..." He trailed off, rubbing his wrists and glancing over her. Save for the oversized clawed hands and black gas mask that hid the lower half of her porcelain face, she looked like a normal woman just entering her late twenties or so. A dark orange capelet hung over her shoulders, covering the collar of her burnt umber shirt as well as a majority of her chest. Her pants were a simple light tan, tight and decorated with stitches of different lengths. Her dark brown boots only reached mid calf, the half inch thick heels surrounded by masses of black.

"Boogey. Call me Boogey." She replied, her golden eyes gleaming with pity. She honestly felt sorry for the man, for what he had to endure. If the laws of the Otherworld hadn't prohibited it, she would have taken him in as her own. Being alone got tiring after the first thousand years. He would have made a pretty good Boogey himself. "Professor Crane if you will." He muttered, shivering once again. Boogey sighed as she sat next to him, pulling at the shadows once behind and producing a warm blanket from them. She draped it over his thin shoulders, her eyes softening when he smiled slightly. "Who was that man earlier?"

"Lyle Bolton. The new chief of security." Boogey's eyes widened slightly, carefully pushing a piece of dark brown hair out of her face with a claw. "Really? I thought he was another lunatic." Professor Crane almost laughed when the sound of someone's footsteps began echoing off the walls, followed by the sadistic chuckle or two as their owner peered through the bars of every cell. The man began to shiver, knowing full well what will happen if he was caught. But Boogey stood up, holding out her mishapened hand to him. "If I asked you to come with me, would you?"

He didn't really think, as he reached out and touched the dark grey flesh. It was as warm as any human he had ever come in contact with, but yet he could feel the muscles that could crush anything in thier grasp as the fingers slowy closed on his. But these were gentle, almost caring as she pulled him up, ignoring the loud shout at the door.

The next thing the Gotham Rouge knew, he was falling into a black abyss with her hand still clutching his.

* * *

_Yeah, this is the second version of Boogey, the one that I wanted to start out with but for some odd reason I went with the other. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Please R&R!_


End file.
